Nauseous Romance
by MusicalLuna1
Summary: Harry becomes ill from a prototype the twins give him. Ginny is there to comfort him in his sickness. Ultra fluffiness! :D


A/N: Once again, another plotless, sappy, romantic ficcie. XD But you just gotta love   
  
the sappiness! I mean honestly!  
  
  
  
Doncha just love the title? Doesn't it sound romantic? LOL  
  
  
  
I wrote this story because I love how people act when someone's sick. They're so sweet   
  
and kind and in my own twisted sort of way, I think it's rather romantic when someone   
  
gets sick and their significant other cares for them... XD I'm such a weirdo. But enjoy   
  
the fic anyhow! :D  
  
  
  
P.S. I realize that Harry's story about his childhood sickness is overly pathetic and   
  
very, very unlikely...but hey. It's my story. :D  
  
  
  
Well...Jeez...I hadn't quite expected all the negative reviews about the kiss. o.O Oh  
  
well, so I have odd tastes compared to everyone else... I honestly hadn't thought about  
  
the fact that Harry had just thrown up. I figured, 'he's washed his mouth out, what's it  
  
matter?' Oh well... ;P  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Harry sat down on one of the plush, comfortable chairs of the common room rubbing   
  
his stomach gingerly. It had been aching for about an hour now…ever since they'd eaten   
  
dinner. Fred and George had slipped something into his soup and he'd been extremely   
  
squeaky sounding for a half an hour, which sent the twins into hysterical laughter, of   
  
course. Ron had tried to hide his sniggering unsuccessfully, and Hermione had been   
  
giggling behind her hand as well. Now, however, the effects had worn off, and Harry had   
  
begun feeling strange. His stomach started aching, and every once in a while it would   
  
give a twist, or a lurch and he felt as though he were going to be sick. He sighed and   
  
closed his eyes grimacing as his stomach gave an especially strong pitch. "Harry?" a   
  
concerned voice broke into his nauseous cloud of vision.  
  
  
  
Harry looked up and gave a weak smile, "Hey, Gin. What's up?"  
  
  
  
She sat down on the floor in front of him, her firey curls glowing in the   
  
firelight. "Are you feeling all right?"  
  
  
  
He nodded, "I think I'll be okay… I just feel a little sick…"  
  
  
  
"It's probably from Fred and George's experiment…there were some allergens in   
  
it…" she said worriedly. "Hey! Ron c'mere!" she called. Harry closed his eyes, barely   
  
managing to keep down his dinner with another strong lurch of his stomach.  
  
  
  
"What's the matter, Gin?" Ron asked and then glanced at Harry. "All right,   
  
Harry?" he asked concernedly.  
  
  
  
Harry shook his head. "I'm just feeling a bit ill…"  
  
  
  
Ron frowned, "Fred and George's prototype…it had eagle claws in it… Some people   
  
are really allergic to it…maybe I should take you to the Hospital Wing…" He started   
  
forward but Ginny stood up.  
  
  
  
"I'll take him Ron. You have to study so you can pass your transfiguration exam,"   
  
she said.  
  
  
  
Ron nodded slowly, watching Harry carefully. "Okay…okay Gin, take him to the   
  
Hospital Wing and tell Madam Pomfrey you think he's having an allergic reaction to eagle   
  
claws…okay?"  
  
  
  
"It's all right, Ron. I can do it," she said, and pushed him back towards the   
  
table where he'd been sitting with Hermione.  
  
  
  
Harry clenched his mouth shut, ignoring his pale, clammy skin. He was sweating and   
  
the turns of his stomach were getting worse. "Gin…" he moaned. "I'm gonna be sick…"  
  
  
  
"Come on Harry," she said soothingly, helping him up. "One step at a time…"  
  
  
  
They made fairly quick time despite Harry nearly throwing up twice in the hallways.   
  
Ginny led him into a bathroom and he looked around in confusion. "Gin…one of us can't be   
  
in here…"  
  
  
  
She smiled, "It's Myrtle's bathroom…she doesn't mind. Besides, no one ever comes   
  
in here really except for us four."  
  
  
  
Harry nodded and then suddenly pulled away from her banging loudly into the first   
  
stall. Ginny cringed as he began throwing up. She moved into the stall and gently put   
  
her hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly. She felt his back and shoulders tense as he   
  
heaved up everything he'd eaten. After a few moments, his shoulders slumped and loosened   
  
as his body ran out of energy. He sat leaning on the toilet as he breathed slowly in and   
  
out, his limbs weak and clammy. Ginny backed out of the way as he stood up weakly and   
  
went to the sink bending over it to rinse his mouth of the acrid taste. When he finished,   
  
he remained leaning on the sink, breathing carefully. Finally he looked up into the   
  
mirror at her reflection. "Thanks, Gin…" he said softly.  
  
  
  
She gave him a small smile, "No problem…that's why I came… Ron wouldn't have been   
  
able to comfort you…it would have been awkward… Besides, Mum taught me that everyone   
  
likes to have somebody with them when they're sick for support."  
  
  
  
Harry flinched, exhaling deeply, "I guess so…that's the first time anyone's ever   
  
been with me when I was sick." He sank down on the floor, still feeling weak and trembly   
  
from being sick.  
  
  
  
Ginny frowned in concern and walked over to him sitting down beside him. "Your   
  
aunt never sat with you when you were sick?"  
  
  
  
Harry let out a harsh laugh. "Are you kidding? I had strep throat when I was eight…  
  
the school nurse sent me home with a temperature of one-hundred and three point two, and   
  
when I got home, my aunt and uncle were furious. They locked me in my cupboard and I had   
  
to sneak out at night to get water… It's a miracle I didn't die…"  
  
  
  
Ginny looked at him in horror. "Oh Harry…I'm so sorry…" she put her hand on his,   
  
looking genuinely upset.  
  
  
  
Harry gave an embarrassed smile, "It's okay. It doesn't matter… Thanks for staying   
  
with me…"  
  
  
  
"Of course… I would do anything for you Harry…" she said quietly. Harry looked at   
  
her surprised. It struck him just then as she stared intently at the stone floor, how   
  
utterly lovely her firey curls were, and how her cheeks had such a healthy blush to   
  
them… She was really very beautiful… Without thinking, he gently reached out and took her   
  
chin in his hand and leaned forward, kissing her tenderly on the lips. The kiss lasted   
  
mere seconds, but a fire pulsed through his veins and he opened his eyes quickly to see   
  
her reaction.  
  
  
  
She looked stunned beyond words. "H…Harry…?"  
  
  
  
He flushed, suddenly feeling ashamed. "Sorry…I don't know…I don't know what came   
  
over me… Just—"  
  
  
  
He was silenced by a gentle return of his gesture. Ginny leaned forward, and he   
  
slid back pressing against the base of the sink wall, one of her hands on the floor and   
  
the other gently caressing his face. Harry melted into the passionate kiss and put an   
  
arm around her waist his fingers tangling through her hair and brushing the nape of her   
  
neck. When they broke apart they stared at each other breathlessly.  
  
  
  
"Thanks Gin…for everything…" he murmured and then drew her head back to his gently.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
